


Just Us

by DeidaLaw



Series: Justice [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, fast burn, part one of an epic trilogy, this is an entirely serious story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeidaLaw/pseuds/DeidaLaw
Summary: Deidara and Itachi meet while shopping at Justice, and it is infatuation at first sight. All seems to be going splendidly for the budding couple, when a terrible accident occurs.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Justice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of an epic trilogy. Stick around.
> 
> We crave support pls review and kudo (・・;)

It was a dark and stormy night. At least it seemed that way to Deidara. In reality, the weather was pleasant on this brisk winter afternoon. But Deidara’s gloomy perspective was about to change. He was on his way to the mall, to Justice in particular, to buy a skort that he’d been dying to get for ages. Just as he entered his sacred domain, he peered across the walkway to Victoria’s Secret. “Maybe I’ll get something cute after I get my skort,” he thought. Fresh with determination to obtain his prize, Deidara rushed into Justice.

Itachi needed a Webkinz. Urgently. The new Maine Coon Cat Webkinz came out today, and he just had to be the first one to buy it. Luckily, Justice sold exactly what he wanted. On this quiet February day, Itachi bid farewell to his little brother Sasuke and drove toward his prize.

It was exactly what he wanted. The light blue swirls perfectly complemented his eyes. The pleats formed wide circles when he twirled. This was the skort that Deidara had always dreamed about. At the same time, Itachi raced to the toy stand and practically snatched the marble-coated orange and white Maine Coon Webkinz from an 8-year-old’s grasp. Still in a rush, he hurried to the front desk to purchase his treasure. Deidara leisurely stepped in line behind.

Having been the day before Valentine’s Day, the queue was quite long. The customer at the front of the line was complaining about something or other. Pink hair and all, Sakura was positively indignant about the exorbitant price of the Jonas Brothers CD she was trying to purchase. Deidara, being quite short, only saw a flurry of fists as Sakura argued with the poor sales clerk. Both he and Itachi grew tired of the line, and their minds wandered. Simultaneously, at the same time, they both darted from the ever-growing line in search of one particular item.

Itachi rushed right to the jacket, while Deidara lingered a bit around the skirt section once more, finally meandering to the same clothes rack. They both reached. The pure white, puffy coat with a rhinestone heart design on the left shoulder within reach, they grasped the hanger at the same instant. Their hands touched, freezing them both. They turned their gazes upon each other, but no argument erupted. Deidara and Itachi stood standing stock-still, looking into each other’s eyes. Deidara moved his bangs out of his face to get a better view of Itachi’s glimmering garnet gaze.

“Y-you can have it…” Itachi stammered.

“No, you take it!” the words rushed out of Deidara’s mouth, not stopping there, “It would look really pretty with your eyes!”

Itachi looked away in surprise, blushing lightly.

“T-thank you…” Itachi turned back to look at Deidara’s clear blue eyes. After a moment of silence, Itachi gently removed the hanger from the clothes rack and made his way back to the line, which had begun to move once the clerk called the security to remove the disruptive pink-haired girl. Deidara followed suit. The line moved swiftly and they were soon at the cash register.

“Oh, are you two dating?” The cashier, Ino, asked the duo.

“Wh-what?!” Itachi and Deidara exclaimed in unison.

“Oh, don’t be bashful,” Ino coaxed.

“N-no… We just met actually…” Deidara looked down in embarrassment.

“Okay… That sounds fake but okay…” Ino proceeded to ring up Itachi’s jacket and Webkinz. Being next in line, Deidara bought his skort. They both quickly shuffled out of the store.

“That was awkward…” Itachi muttered.

“Tell me about it… But… I was wondering… Do you maybe wanna possibly go see a movie? I mean if you don’t have anything else planned…” Deidara hesitantly asked of Itachi.

“I- uh… Sure. But we don't even know each other…”

“Right… Well, I’m Deidara, what’s your name?”

“Itachi.”

“Well now we know each other! Wanna go see Titanic? I hear they’re showing it ‘cause Valentine’s Day is tomorrow,” Deidara’s eyes sparkled brilliantly. Itachi couldn’t resist staring at those bright blue gems.

“Sure,” Itachi smiled warmly. Deidara beamed back and grabbed Itachi’s hand, racing towards the movie theater.


	2. The Date

Deidara sobbed. A lot. “Don’t let go, Jack,” left him bawling, and he and Itachi had to leave the theater.

As an incentive for Deidara to calm down, Itachi offered to buy ice cream for the two of them. Deidara got a banana sundae, no bananas, with mint chocolate chip instead of vanilla, with chocolate drizzle instead of whipped cream, no cherry on top. Essentially a giant cup of MCC ice cream with chocolate covering. Itachi got a vanilla milkshake.

After Deidara regained his composure, he dragged Itachi to all of the attractions for children, namely the carousel and spider jump.

“Deidara’s such a kid,” Itachi thought as he let Deidara tug him towards the next attraction. “A really cute kid…”

“Actually I’m only two years younger than you, so I’m not really a kid,” Deidara interrupted Itachi’s train of thought.

“W-wait, how did you know what I was thinking? How do you know how old I am?!” Itachi was bewildered 

“You were mumbling aloud and I heard you,” Deidara replied cheerfully, not ever answering the second question. “Ooh, face painting! Let’s go there!” And Itachi was dragged.

Deidara got his face painted like a canary, so in the end the yellow in his face blurred with the yellow of his hair and he looked like “a dandelion!” Deidara looked crestfallen at Itachi’s remark.

“I mean… A really cute dandelion!” Itachi tried to cover up his mistake, to no avail.

Deidara tried to hide it at first, but pretty soon he burst into tears, crying “it was supposed to be a biiiiird!”

Itachi panicked and almost suggested ice cream again, but he was almost out of money. So he tried to compliment Deidara instead: “Don’t cry, Deidara! Y-you look more beautiful than any bird!”

Deidara’s sobbing quickly subsided as he took in this compliment. “Thanks!” He beamed. “You can call me Didra if you want.”

Relieved that Deidara’s latest emotional breakdown had ended, Itachi heaved a sigh of relief.

“Why don’t we get something to eat,” Itachi suggested, “How about, uh, Food Garden?”

“...You mean Farmers’ Basket?”

“Yeah that place.”

“Sure! I love Asian food! You know what I love more than Asian food though?”

Itachi blushed. “What?”

“Diet Coke.”

“Oh, that’s nice…”

“I drink Diet Coke all the time. My blood is like 40% Diet Coke. Once I pulled three all-nighters because I drank so much Diet Coke...” Deidara kept rambling on about his obsession with Diet Coke, which slightly terrified Itachi, but he just kept smiling and nodding.

At the front of the line, Deidara ordered a Diet Coke and said, “Oh, I‘ll pay for you Itachi. After all, you did buy me that ice cream.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet Didra. I love you~” The last part slipped out of Itachi’s mouth before he could stop himself. “Um, I mean, err…”

“I love you too, Ichi!” Deidara seemed unfazed by Itachi’s sudden confession. And despite the fact that they only just met that day, Deidara reciprocated those feelings.

While Deidara stuffed his face with Sauteed Chicken and sipped his Diet Coke, Itachi stared at his food and couldn’t stop blushing.

“You gonna eat that?” Deidara pointed to Itachi’s tray.

“What? Oh, uh, you can have some if you want,” Itachi smiled at Deidara. Deidara quickly shoveled the food into his mouth, but that didn’t darken the rose-colored lense through which Itachi viewed him. As Deidara sipped the last of his Diet Coke, Itachi stared dreamily.

“Hey! Let’s go in that tornado-hurricane-thingy! It looks really fun!” Deidara’s bright voice interrupted Itachi’s daydreaming. When they got to the tornado simulator booth, Deidara jumped right in, but Itachi took the time to read the instructions.

“C’mon, Ichi!”

“It says here that only one person can use it--” Deidara grabbed Itachi and dragged him into the booth.

“It’ll be fine! I already paid. This’ll be fun!...” Deidara said more, but at that moment the wind turned on and his words were lost in screams of excitement.

Deidara’s skort blew up, but it was okay because it was a skort! Itachi blushed anyways.

Throughout the minute-long maelstrom, Deidara and Itachi failed to notice that their long, flowing hair was getting tangled together. The mass of black and blond hair was practically a rat’s nest by the end of their time in the simulator.

When they tried to leave, they found their hair stuck together, and they couldn’t move their heads more than about 6 inches apart. Both Deidara and Itachi blushed at how close their faces were. They resolved the walk to the fountain in front of the mall before untangling their hair.

While they walked through the food court, Itachi slipped his hand into Deidara’s. They sat down on the bench facing out towards the setting sun. The sky blazed with a million colors: pink, orange, yellow, red. Itachi fumbled lamely with the giant knot of their hair, while Deidara sat there unusually complacently.

“Hey, Ichi.”

“What? Sorry if this hurts. Our hair is really knotted well.”

Deidara turned to face Itachi. Itachi looked back. Because they couldn’t move but a few inches from each other, their noses practically touched.

There was a silence between them as both their faces grew hot. Neither of them drew away as they stared into each other’s eyes. Deidara’s eyes sparkled like the ocean. Itachi was a bit startled at the closeness of Deidara’s pretty face, but he soon grew relaxed and comfortable.

Closing his eyes, Deidara leaned in.


	3. The Mishap

Deidara stood dressed in pure black, stifling a sob. His red-haired comrade Sasori pat him lightly on the back. Sasuke watched the procession with no emotion. As the casket was lowered into the cold hard ground, Deidara let loose one final exclamation of his sorrow.

“ICHIIIIIIIIII.”

Itachi was dead.

After their fairy tale first kiss, Itachi remembered that he left poor little Sasuke at home all alone. He got up, pulling on both his and Deidara’s tangled mass of hair. After they both fiddled with the knots for a few minutes, Itachi started off towards his car. Deidara watched him walk away dreamily. But this daydream was about to end.

From the other end of the parking lot came a bright yellow Lamborghini, accelerating at an unconscionable rate. Just as Itachi stepped into the center of the roadway, the car made contact. Without even slowing down, the driver drove off towards the sunset.

Deidara screamed. He ran to Itachi. When he looked up to try to see the license plate of the car, the sun blinded him. Itachi lay in a pool of blood, which grew bigger with each passing second.

Looking back at Itachi’s limp body, Deidara cradled his head. Itachi’s eyes fluttered. Like a good big brother, Itachi told Deidara to go feed his kid brother. Deidara tried calling an ambulance, but Itachi said it was too late. Itachi’s eyes closed. Caressing his face, Deidara wiped off Itachi’s face lines and grabbed his keys. Placing Itachi’s dead head back on the ground, Deidara ran to Itachi’s car.

Somehow, Deidara knew which car was Itachi’s and where his house was. Deidara kicked down the door, much to Sasuke’s surprise. Sasuke stopped eating macaroni and cheese, fork in mid-air, to stare at Deidara’s blood-covered appearance. He didn’t even try to call the cops or anything.

Deidara exclaimed that he needed to feed Sasuke as per his brother’s dying wish, but Sasuke was already eating dinner. He ignored the dying wish part. Enveloping the kid brother in a blood-soaked embrace, Deidara cried. Sasuke did nothing.


	4. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Dairy Queen for not sponsoring this!

Sasori couldn’t help himself. After driving away from that scene, he began laughing maniacally. The blood spot on the front of his luxury car would definitely draw attention, but luckily for him, it started raining heavily. By the time he rolled up to his garage, the red had washed away completely, and the sun began to peek out from behind the clouds. He waved to his elderly neighbor Konan, who didn’t wave back but just glared at the car, as she always did. Konan was a little bit off like that.

As soon as Sasori sat down in his living room, he began sobbing.

“I was just about to talk to Deidara when that idiot came along,” he wailed. Sasori had been just across the aisle when Deidara and Itachi met each other in Justice. That day, he was going to confess his feelings to Deidara, but everything went sour.

To console himself, he walked down to his neighborhood Dairy Queen. Kakuzu, the DQ dealer with bloodshot eyes, listened patiently as Sasori sobbed his heart out about the rejection that didn’t actually happen.

Deidara had already failed Itachi’s dying wish. Sasuke ate dinner by himself, so Deidara figured he still had to feed him to please Itachi’s spirit. To console the apathetic child, Deidara took him to the local Dairy Queen.

Once they arrived, Deidara noticed his high school friend Sasori, weeping to the DQ dealer. Deidara didn’t know why Sasori was crying, but he started crying again too. He sat down next to Sasori and they bawled together, for not so different reasons.

Sasuke suddenly felt it. He showed expression for the first time that night because he knew. Sasori was the one.  
He felt it with his eye.

~~~  
Since Itachi’s new jacket (which Deidara had taken) had been soiled from the… accident, Sasori figured that Deidara might want a new one, so the next weekend, they went back to Justice. Deidara’s eyes misted a bit at the sight of the jacket and the memories that followed, but he bought it nonetheless.

Sasori waited a few weeks to let Deidara heal so that he could confess his love. Although Deidara was hesitant to accept Sasori’s feelings, he knew he couldn’t brood on his past love forever. And thus began their slow but steady relationship.

But then Sasori went mad.


End file.
